Facepalm
by Schizzar
Summary: Scorpius and Al have finally decided to break the news to their parents that they are in a relationship. Except things don't go quite as planned, and Scorpius ends up doing a lot of mental facepalms. Warnings inside! Albus x Scorpius


**Note: There is a reason that they are driving a car. Just so you all know. XD**

**Warnings: Some kissing between two guys. If that squicks you then shove off. :P **

**This story was written for a dear friend of mine around January sometime. It's been up on my deviantArt account forever and I never got around to posting it here. So uh, now here you go! Enjoy the love between Scorpius and Al! Reviews are loved. **

"I'm not so sure about this."**  
><strong>

Scorpius didn't look at Al, knowing he'd see exasperation in his eyes. No, instead he stared at the empty street, and if he could shoot laser beams from his eyes, the pavement would already be a bubbling mass of concrete.

"Oh come off it," Albus said, a reassuring hand slipping onto his shoulder. "You know my father won't freak out."

Scoprius exploded, verbally at least. "He's the blood Boy Who Lived! He's got publicity to think about! I-"

"When have you ever known my father to care about what the press writes?"

Expression meek, Scorpius looked at him. Patient green eyes looked back. "I...never mind."

"You done now?"

He nodded.

"You sure?"

Another nod.

"...You're lying."

"He's bloody famous! He can't have us doing..._this! _And tarnishing his good name!"

Al sighed. "Now you are done. Come on then. Into the house."

Scorpius groaned excessively as he pulled himself out of their car, but his griping stopped as Albus laced their hands together. His heart pounded as his lover rang the doorbell to the house he had grown up in. Would Mr. Potter noice their hands? Would he slam the door in their faces?

"Calm down. He's not a monster, for God's sake."

"You're not the one who's shagging-"

The door opened, revealing Al's father, Harry Potter. Scorpius felt his heart stop. Had Harry heard what he had said?

"Hello Albus, Scorpius. This is certainly a pleasant surprise. Come in." He didn't look down at their clasped hands.

Albus nudged him gently as they followed his father inside. The Potter house was modest for their riches, very unlike the Malfoy house, but it was what he had expected. However, like his own father, Harry had aged well and still looked to be in his mid twenties instead of his mid forties.

"Ginny, we have company," Harry called.

"Oh good. I just finished making tea." As she spoke, she emerged from the kitchen, smiling warmly at them. "Good to see you Al, Scorpius. Why don't you have a seat in the den?"

"Yes, Mother." Al released his hand to cross the room and embrace her. "Come along Scorpius."

Scorpius followed after him, feeling a tad like a beaten puppy. _Bloody hell Scorpy! Get it together! You are the dominant one in this relationship! _

Despite his mini pep-talk, when they sat down across from Harry in the den, it felt like his stomach was lead. He didn't speak, letting the son and father engage in their light hearted talk while they waited for Ginny to return with the tea. Ever cheery, the red headed woman flounced in, tray in hand, her chatter about how much she had missed Al flowing too fast for anyone else to interject. Finally, everyone was settled in with a steaming cup of tea.

"So?" Harry asked, setting his cup down. "Why did you decide to visit?"

"Well Father." Al took a delicate sip and set his cup down as well. It struck Scorpius then how similar the two were, and after that realization, he realized the same went for him and his father. Before the thought could expand further, Albus continued speaking. "I have a confession to make."

Ginny's eyes widened, reminding Scorpius of a doe. Or whatever those Muggle beasts were called. "Albus?"

"Scorpius and I are in a relationship," Al said, voice calm and controlled.

"Oh that's nice. What kind of business are you opening up?"

"A romantic relationship, Mum. Not a business one."

_Oh he's done it. Here it comes. Mr Potter will stand up and rip me to shreds for corrupting his son!_

"Oh. Oh my." Ginny set her tea down. Harry's expression was impossible to read.

"Now, Mum. I know it's a bit of a shock, but-"

Albus could not continue for Ginny had erupted into laughter, snorting in a most unlady-like manner. Scorpius felt a creeping horror rising like a beast in his chest. Her son's gayness must've driven her mad! She had literally gone insane with shock! But when he looked at Harry, he saw that the man was smirking, about to burst into laughter himself.

"Oh Albus!" Ginny finally managed. "We were waiting for you to tell us!"

All the blood drained from Scorpius's face. "What?"

"It was rather obvious," Harry said. "And we couldn't be happier to have your addition to our family, Scorpius."

"See, you were worried for no reason," Albus said, rubbing his thigh.

"I feel like a fool," Scorpius grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh don't worry," Ginny assured him. "So, when will you two break the news to Malfoy?"

"We haven't gotten that far yet," Al said. "And Scorpius is, understandably, still nervous about speaking with him."

"No I'm not."

Al looked over at him, and Scorpius was enraged to see the same doubtful look in all three pairs of eyes looking back at him. He was the dominant one in this relationship! He was not afraid.

"Anyways, we need to get going. Your tea was as good as ever, Mum." As he spoke, Al stood.

"You'll visit soon, won't you?" Ginny kissed each of his cheeks, then drew Scorpius close and did the same.

"Of course. I have only been away because of work, but I have a break coming up soon. I'll stop by then."

Harry stood up and shook both of their hands, but as he shook Scorpius's hand, he pulled him over to whisper in his ear. "Take care of him."

It was so quiet, Scorpius wasn't even sure he had really heard it. Before he could decide though, Albus had him outside, in the car, and staring blankly at the steering wheel.

"You going to drive?"

"What?"

Albus chuckled at his bewildered expression before kissing his cheek. "The car, dear."

"Oh right. You wanna go see my father?"

It was Al's turn to be shocked. "But you were so against it earlier."

"Maybe...if your father took it so well, mine will too."

"You do realize this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about?" Al's eyebrows had risen up so far they were almost hidden in his hair.

"You were the one pressuring me to tell him in the first place!" Scorpius cried, throwing his hands up int he air.

"I didn't hink you'd actually agree," Al said. "But if you think it's best, let's get on with it. better he learns from us then that blasted Rita Skeeter."

"That bloody old bitch is still around?" Scorpius mused as he started the car.

"Your family is the one trying to keep up appearances. I figured you knew."

"My father's the one that reads the papers," Scorpius said with a shrug.

He was glad then, that Al's parents had decided to live in an all wizard community. If he hadn't he was pretty sure his flying car would attract a lot of attention as it took to the sky._  
><em>

"I wish you wouldn't drive that hideous contraption. Especially since those Weasleys have one."

Scorpius felt the sudden urge to head desk, but unfortunately, there was no suitable desk to use. So instead he settled for a mental face palm. Why he still drove that 'hideous contraption' was beyond him. He had only bought it because he knew it would piss his father off but...

"Father, we have a guest."

Slowly, Draco lowered the paper he was reading, green eyes piercing in their quiet anger. "Why didn't you say so?" His eyes found Al next. "Terribly sorry for my earlier comment. I'm sure they are a lovely family."

"It's no trouble," Al said, following Scorpius to sit on the emerald sofa in front of Draco.

"Hm yes. I'm sure. Why are you here Scorpius? I haven't seen you in five years."

Scorpius ignored the hostile look Al shot him, realizing he had been caught in a lie. Al was under the impression that he and his father had stayed on somewhat decent terms ever since they had started dating, five years ago. In reality, he had run away and cut off contact, fearful of his father's reactions if he told.

"Well, you obviously don't care much that I've been gone," Scorpius drawled.

"Yes, you would think that," Draco shot back. "You are avoiding my question, and not very tactfully."

"Mr. Malfoy-" Al started, only to be cut down by a glare.

"I do not think this is any of your business Mr. Potter."

"Oh I think it is," Al countered.

"Al." Scorpius's tone held a warning, but Albus refused to be deterred. He had the trademark Potter stubbornness in his eyes.

"I've been taking care of your son for the past Give years, repairing the damage you did. You've made him paranoid of any friendship, of any love, because he never got any from you. Bloody hell, it's amazing he recognized it when it hit him in the face! You, sir, are a bloody idiot, and should be begging for his forgiveness!"

Scorpius was about to pass out. He had come to terms with Al's rather overwhelming love for him; in fact when Al first confessed his love, he had delivered a similar emotionally charged speech. This though...this meant even more. No one stood up to Draco Malfoy. And yet here they were.

Draco chuckled, his expression breaking into a grin that Scorpius had never seen before. "I approve."

"Father?"

Draco's green eyes had a mischievous glint to them and Scorpius could feel an actual face palm coming on.

"I've known for awhile. While I'm not the biggest fan of the Potters, loyalty like that is hard to come by. Now, since you know I will no longer disown you, will you visit me more often? Your mother misses you dearly."

"H-How?" Scorpius finally sputtered out.

Draco smirked, rising to his feet and moving to the table near the wall. Careless, he knocked a few decorations aside before picking up a slim, leather bound journal. Scorpius felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"Do you know what this is, Scorpius? I'll enlighten you in case you've forgotten. It's _your_ journal. Your mother found it after tearing the whole house apart looking for you. After reading it, we figured you were fearful of our reaction and we knew if we left you alone long enough, you would come back. Didn't you ever wonder why we didn't close your access to the Gringott's account?" As he spoke, he leaned back against the dresser.

"I just figured you didn't care enough, " Scorpius said.

"Scorpius...reading this made your mother and I realize our mistakes raising you. For that, we apologize. Albus is obviously more devoted to you then we ever were. I approve of your relationship and ask for your forgiveness."

"Father...yeah I forgive you. But you still have to make it up to me.

"Give me a chance and I will," Draco promised.

"You are all so dysfunctional," Albus said under his breath.

"It's a vast improvement from the last two generations, so I think we'll be okay," Draco said. "I'm sure you two want to leave now, and perhaps think about a few things."

Scorpius stood up, knowing that it was a dismissal. "I'll be sure to stay in touch. Thank you."

"And thank you." Draco gave them both a nod and then left the room.

"You didn't tell me you were gone for all these years," Al said quietly.

"Let's talk about this at home, okay?" Scorpius asked. "I can guarantee my father is listening in right now."

"Alright. But you aren't getting out of it so don't even try."

"When have I ever tried to get out of anything?" Scorpius asked, tugging Albus towards the front door.

"Every day, when you wake up for work."

"Besides that."

"Oh Scorpius."

"Scorpius?"

"Yes?"

"Sit down."

Scorpius groaned, sitting back down on the couch. He had lulled Albus to sleep for the most part, and had been hoping to sneak off to bed before Al had the chance to question him.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes."

"Do you hate me?"

"...No."

"You hesitated!"

Albus sighed, holding the blond's hands in his own. "Scorpius, I love you. Now can you calm down so we can actually discuss this?"

Scorpius folded his arms across his chest. "Fine. I'm calm."

"I don't believe you but I'm going to keep talking anyways. Now, why don't you tell me about your father?"

Scorpius took a sudden fascination in his shirt, pulling at a stray string and wrapping it around his finer. Al waited. He knew there were some things Scorpius was hesitant to talk about, even after all the time they'd been together. The blond would talk when he was comfortable, and only then.

"I didn't think it mattered much. I was still getting money, and your family doesn't exactly like him, so I figured it was a win-win." Scorpius shrugged, then leaned back against the armrest. "And we had a fight too, before I left."

Al grabbed one of the blond's wrists, untangling it from his arms before tugging him forward. Once he had Scorpius arranged with his head on his lap, he looked down at him, brushing his hair from his face.

"What was it about?"

"Something stupid. I thought that if he got that angry over something trivial, he would kill me if he knew about us. So I left."

"Well, now. I guess you know better. And your father isn't as much of a prick as you thought, hm?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes, and Al ran his fingers over his face, smoothing out the worry lines. As his fingers drifted down, Scorpius nipped at them, happy when he saw Al grin. He was safe from Al's anger.

"None of that now. I have work tomorrow," he said, pulling his hands away

"Screw work. I just told you all my daddy issues. You should be catering to me!" Scorpius sat up, a pout on his lips.

Al flicked his forehead, drawing a whine from the blond. "Anyone would think that you're the submissive one with that sort of behaviour."

"That was the wrong thing to say," Scorpius murmured before tackling his lover onto the couch. Grinning, he looked down at him. "Now you have no choice. You are so mine tonight."

Scorpius was surprised to see Al smirk up at him. The next moment, he found himself on the floor, Al nimbly maneuvering him so his head wouldn't crack on the coffee table. Before he could get a word in, his mouth was covered by his lover's. The man plunged right in, tasting Scorpius thoroughly and leaving him breathless when he pulled away.

"Alright Scorpius. I'm yours. Put me in my place."

Al's gaze was taunting and it was then Scorpius realized his lover had him pinned down and he had no chance of getting up.

"I don't seem to be able to do so," Scorpius said, crooking an eyebrow up.

"I'm sure you can think of something."

Scorpius paused and then rolled his hips up suggestively. The action earned him a gasp but the hands holding him down didn't loosen. Al leaned down and nibbled his earlobe, eliciting a breathy moan from the man beneath him.

"You're not trying hard enough," Al whispered. "Come on now."

Scorpius captured Al's lips in his own then, slipping his tongue in for a taste. He wasn't cocky about it, but Scorpius knew he was a good kisser, especially when he led. Oh he knew. It was always his kisses that would undo Albus. It wasn't long before Al's grip loosened, distracted completely by the heated kiss. Slowly, Scorpius slid his eyes open. As if sensing his stare, Al's eyes opened as well and upon meeting Scorpius's sly gaze, the green orbs widened. It was too late for him to react though, for in the next moment, Scorpius slipped out of his grasp and pushed him onto his back.

"I win," Scorpius cooed, nibbling Al's ear, delighting in how his lover was squirming beneath him.

"I'm not exactly complaining," Al shot back.

"Mmm," Scorpius hummed. "Now do I take you here or somewhere else?"

"Don't care. Just-" Al's words turned into a low moan as Scorpius's hand dipped below the waistline of his trousers.

"Just what?" Scorpius asked, a single eyebrow raising as he continued to massage the man's length.

"Ah...just do...do it soon."

Scorpius got swiftly to his feet, swooping Al up into his arms. "It would be my pleasure."

"Scorpius?"

Groaning, Scorpius rolled onto his back. "Huh? Too early..."

"Oh don't even. I'm the one that can't walk."

Al's angry voice had barely processed before Scorpius was dumped onto the floor.

"Baby, what'd I do?" Scorpius rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up.

"Made me late for work." Al's voice came from above and Scorpius craned his neck up to see his lover stretched out languidly on the bed. "I indulged you last night. Now it's your turn. If I'm taking a day off, you're making me breakfast. And I want a full body massage. And-"

"Whoa, hold on. One thing at a time," Scorpius said, scrambling to his feet. "Let me put my clothes on at least."

"Mmm, there's an apron in the kitchen. Wear that," Al said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Scorpius paused. "Are you serious."

"Very."

Sighing, but with a smile on his face, Scorpius headed for the kitchen. Behind him echoed Al's voice calling,

"Don't forget the syrup!"

"Yes dear!"


End file.
